The Ripper's Heart!
|name = The Ripper's Heart}} The Ripper's Heart is the twelfth case in Parinaita. It is also the sixth and final case of Sleepy Hollows. Plot After finding out that Rowan's heart was gone. The team set out to found the body of Rowan. They find the body outside of the asylum. They set to work trying to find his killer. They filed Lucy Appleton, Edward Looper Rochester and Juliet Tarantella as suspects. Then Alex Holiday came into the police office to say that someone visited the courtroom. After checking out the courtroom. They filed two more suspects, Rex Holder and Alex Kindle and carried on till they got everything. The killer was revealed to be Alex Kindle. He refused involvement until he revealed that Rowan wanted to die for breaking his code, Which was to never kill a child. Alex tried to stop him but Rowan kept telling Alex to kill him. Rowan didn't want anyone else to kill him but his old boyfriend. Alex then started crying as they arrested him. At the trail. The judge didn't know what to do with Alex since he killed someone. But with the victim's permission, The judge was confused but didn't sentence him to prison but to a house arrest for 3 months. After arresting Alex. The team talk to both Alex and Larry who needed their help. After they talk to Alex they found the packet and send it to Richard. After finding out that Rex was the one trying to poison Alex. They arrested him for trying to poison Alex Kindle. Rex thought Alex would have liked it. They then went to Larry and they heard that Edmon and Edward were going on a holiday. They were going to Denmark for a few weeks. They found the tickets and Edward's suitcase and said their goodbyes to them and waved. After the investigation was over. They sat down and talked about how fun the parties were but then at that minute. A new report came thought. A prison break had happened in Devil's Way and one of the prisoners that escaped was Matthew's old dad, Edward Howard. Matthew ordered them to find his old father before it was too late! Summary Victim: * Rowan Atwintin (Found beaten to death with his heart missing) Murder Weapon: * Baseball Bat Killer: * Alex Kindle Suspects Profile: * Eats Sushi * Knows Binary * Has a Parinaita Net Account Appearance: * Wear Purple Profile: * Eats Sushi * Knows Binary * Has a Parinaita Net Account Appearance: * Wears Purple Profile: * Has a Parinaita Net Account Appearance: * Wears Purple Profile: * Eats Sushi * Knows Binary * Has a Parinaita Net Acount Appearance: * Wears a rose Profile: * Eats Sushi * Has a Parinaita Net Account * Knows Binary Appearance: * Wears Purple * Wears a Rose Quasi Suspects Crime Scene Killer's Profile * The killer eats Sushi * The killer knows Binary * The killer has a Parinaita Net Account * The killer Wears Purple * The killer Wears a rose Steps Chapter 1: Ripping Your Heart Out * Investigate Asylum Entrance (Clues: Victim's body, Entrance form; Victim Identified: Rowan Atwintin) * Examine Entrance Form (Result: Name; New Suspect: Lucy Appleton) * Talk to Lucy Appleton (Prerequisite: Examine Entrance Form; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Rowan's Manor House * Investigate Rowan's Manor House (Prerequisite: Lucy's Interrogation; Clues: Torn photo, Bin, Broken object) * Examine Torn Photo (Result: Fixed Photo; New Suspect: Juliet Tarantella) * Examine Bin (Result: Letter; New Suspect: Edward Looper Rochester) * Examine Broken Object (Result: Metal Glove) * Talk to Juliet Tarantella (Prerequisite: Examine Torn Photo) * Question Edward Looper Rochester (Prerequisite: Examine Bin; New Suspect: Rex Holder) * Talk to Rex Holder (Prerequisite: Edward's Interrogation) * Analyse Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The Killer Eats Sushi) * Analyse Metal Glove (09:00:00; Attribute: The Killer knows Binary) * Move onto Chapter 2 (No stars) Chapter 2: Wrong Ends * Investigate Court Room (Available after Unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Computer, Pile of books) * Examine Pile of Books (Result: Selling deal) * Question Juliet Tarantella about the Selling Deal (Prerequisite: Examine Pile of Books; Profile Update: Juliet Eats Sushi and knows Binary) * Examine Computer (Result: Unlocked Computer) * Analyse Unlocked Computer (12:00:00; The killer has a Parinaita net account; Profile Update: Edward and Juliet has a Parinaita Net account; New Crime Scene Unlocked; Courtroom stand) * Investigate Courtroom Stand (Prerequisite: Analyse Unlocked Computer; Clues: USB stick, Broken Sign, Footprint) * Examine USB Stick (Result: The History of the Ripper of Time) * Examine Footprint (Result: Trainers) * Examine Broken Sign (Result: Writing) * Ask Lucy Appleton about the USB Stick (Prerequisite: Examine USB Stick; Profile Update: Lucy Eats Sushi, Knows Binary and has a Parinaita Net Account) * Talk to Edward Looper Rochester about being at the courtroom (Prerequisite: Examine Footprints) * Analyse Writing (12:00:00; New Suspect: Alex Kindle) * Talk to Alex Kindle about the Sign (Prerequisite: Analyse Writing; Profile Update: Alex eats Sushi and has a Parinaita Account) * Move onto Chapter 3 (1 Stars) Chapter 3: Blood Shadow * Investigate Greenhouse (Available after Unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Baseball bat, Wallet, Paper) * Examine Baseball Bat (Result: Fibers; Murder Weapon filed: Baseball Bat) * Eamine Paper (Result: Lawsuit) * Examine Wallet (Result: Fake Money) * Question Rex Holder about the fake money (Prerequisite: Examine Wallet; Profile Updated: Rex eats Sushi, Knows Binary and has a Parinaita Net Account) * Ask Alex Kindle about the lawsuit (Prerequisite: Examine Paper; Profile Updated: Alex knows Binary) * Analyse Fibers (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears Purple) * Investigate Stone Bridge (Everything must be done above; Clue: Locked object) * Examine Locked Object (Result: Drone) * Analyse Drone (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a rose) * Take case of the killer now * Move onto Shadow of the Party (6/6) (1 star) Shadow of the Party: Saying Goodbye... (6/6) * Ask Alex Kindle what he wants (Available after Unlock Shadow of the Party (6/6)) * Investigate Stone Bridge (Prerequisite: Alex's Interrogation; Result: Packet) * Examine Packet (Result: Poison) * Analyse Poisonous Packet (09:00:00) * Arrest Rex Holder for trying to poison Alex (Prerequisite: Analyse Poisonous packet; Reward: Burger) * Talk to Larry Looper Rochester (Available after Unlocking Shadow of the Party (6/6)) * Investigate Courtroom (Prerequisite: Larry's Interrogation; Clue: Ripped Ticket) * Examine Ripped Ticket (Result: Plane Ticket) * Examine Plane Ticket (Result: Numbers) * Analyse Numbers (06:00:00) * Give the tickets to Edmon Parinaita (Prerequisite: Analyse Numbers; Reward: 20,000 Coins) * Investigate Greenhouse (Prerequisite: Edmon's Interrogation; Clue: Suitcase) * Examine Suitcase (Result: Open suitcase) * Examine Open Suitcase (Result: Edward's Jacket) * Wish Edward Looper Rochester luck on his holidays (Prerequisite: Examine Open Suitcase; Reward: Warm Coat) * Move onto the next case (In Devil's Way!) (No stars) Trivia * All Suspects in this case has appeared before in this district. * This is one of the cases where more then one person is arrested Navigation Category:Sleepy Hollows